The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An operating system (OS) is one of the most crucial components on a host computer, and the operating system installation on the host computer can be performed automatically through a boot program, where the operating system is stored in an OS media and hardware specific drivers are stored in a virtual storage on a baseboard management controller (BMC). The boot program of the host computer can manage installation of an operating system on the host computer. The boot program can instruct the BMC to expose a virtual storage to the host computer such that the hardware specific drivers stored in the virtual storage can be retrieved from the virtual storage of the BMC and installed on the host computer. Once the operating system is properly installed on the host computer, the BMC should be notified the installation completion such that the BMC can stop exposing the virtual storage of the BMC to the host computer. Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.